


Verdant World

by scandalsavage



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Creampie, Fluff and Smut, Intersex Omegas, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21883204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalsavage/pseuds/scandalsavage
Summary: Bruce and Jason have worked through their issues. But Bruce has always assumed that Jason wouldn’t be interested in something committed. Or official.He’s in for a night of surprises.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 27
Kudos: 470
Collections: Batfam Kinkmas Exchange 2019





	Verdant World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maderi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maderi/gifts).



> It was kind of hard to do kink shaming when they’re so in love lol. But I hope I managed to scratch that itch for you 😄

Sometimes things don't work out the way one expects. 

It's not necessarily a bad thing. It's just... well, unexpected.

Jason's return to the pack was, in a word, difficult. Bruce was at a loss for how to bring the wayward omega home. They needed him. 

Bruce needed him.

They were a pack of alphas without the stabilizing influence of their omega.

Bruce's omega. 

Then slowly, over time, something changed. Through some combination of luck and managing to say the right thing at the right time, Jason finally came home. 

It's still hard to believe. Bruce has difficulty connecting the dots. Not too long ago, he was taking Jason to the place he was killed to purposefully trigger his PTSD, now they exist in this surrealist paradise where Jason not only interacts amicably with the family, but has moved back into the manor.

With Bruce.

All that history makes moments like these so much sweeter. 

Jason is laid out beneath him, skin scalding and glistening with sweat. His usually teal eyes burn bright, neon green under his long black lashes. 

Bruce used to hate that color. Still does a little. In the beginning the only time he saw it was when Jason was angry or if Bruce's words and/or actions cut deep enough. It was a constant reminder of the everything Jason had been through. All the ways Bruce had failed.

Now though...

Bruce threads his fingers through Jason’s and pins his hands to the mattress, enjoying the way Jason whines and bucks against him searching for  _ more _ . He presses wet, open mouth kisses along Jason’s chest, remembering the first time he saw Jason’s eyes burn green with unbridled desire instead of intense pain.

They fought. Like they always did back then. Bruce aimed a punch just right, knocked off Jason’s helmet. The cool air on Jason’s flushed skin made him gasp, waves of heat so intense Bruce could feel them rolling off him, scent of cardamom and nutmeg swelling, filling his nostrils and his lungs with that warm, sweet smell of  _ heat _ . 

Jason’s face had been wet with more than sweat, eyes shining with tears and desire. Without the helmet keeping Bruce’s own alpha musk at bay, Jason’s pupils, already blown wide, swallowed all but the slimmest sliver of boiling, glowing green.

They gave into that mutual, all-consuming need to be close to each other right there on the rooftop. Both finally decided the other was more important than their differences.

Bruce laves over the perked bud of Jason’s nipple.

The younger man shudders and cries out, squirming harder in Bruce’s hold.

It’s an interesting reaction. Jason has always been sensitive but Bruce barely touched him this time.

So he does it again, focusing on his mate’s chest until his nipples are rosy and swollen from the attention.

“Bruce,  _ please _ ,” Jason gasps, doing the only thing he can and raising his legs to slide them along Bruce’s sides and hook around his waist.

Bruce moves to hum against Jason’s throat, mouthing at the source of that delicious scent, making Jason sob in desperation.

“You know how to ask for what you want,” he purrs in his lowest alpha register, taking great satisfaction in the way Jason shivers beneath him.

"Please, Alpha," the boy begs, rolling his hips up into Bruce's achingly hard erection. It still makes his heart skip a beat when Jason calls him 'alpha'. It had taken so long to rebuild that kind of trust. 

He growls and nibbles at Jason's scent gland until the younger man pleads again. 

"Please, Alpha, please..." he sobs, breaking between each word to kiss and lick at Bruce's face and ear. "I-I want you,  _ need _ you to fill me up. Please, Bruce..." Jason's voice dips low, almost alpha sounding when he rumbles, "Give me your knot, old man. Put your pups in me, B."

Freezing, Bruce hovers over Jason, trying to gauge his seriousness. The boy just wears the same infuriatingly noncommittal smirk; devilish and irresistible. 

"Yeah?" He asks rolling his own hips down to press against Jason's dripping cunt when the omega just smiles wider. "You want to carry my children?"

Bruce kisses his way down Jason's torso until he's just over his mate's womb where he nips at the taut flesh, then soothes the little bites with his tongue.

"You want to get big and round while my pups grow inside you?"

Jason moans. " _ You  _ better hurry up and get inside me already,  _ Alpha _ ," he hisses, irritation growing. 

It feels silly to think it after all this time, but Bruce thinks it's adorable when Jason loses his patience. 

He pushes the tip of his cock past the sopping wet folds of Jason's cunt to press against his entrance, sucking in a sharp breath at the feel of the heat and slick and the little desperate shifts of the body beneath him trying to get what it wants.

Now that the words have been spoken out loud though, Bruce finds he wants that too. His cock twitches at the thought of Jason, belly heavy, growing Bruce's pups in his young, lithe body; at the thought of adding on to their family with his omega.

With a deep, possessive growl, Bruce shoves into Jason without warning, all the way to the hilt. The younger man arches into it with a surprised but pleased shout, trying and failing to pull his hands out of Bruce's grasp so that he can hold on. 

"You must have made a lot of progress with your brother," Bruce taunts, slowly sliding out of Jason nearly all the way, just the sensitive head of his cock remaining nestled in the tight, blissful heat of Jason's pussy. Only to shove back in quickly.

"W-what..."

"You want to have my pups but I already have one," Bruce growls, picking up the pace. "You can admit you want to be Damian's stepmother; want your children to be his siblings."

"Jesus fuck, Bruce," Jason gasps and chokes on a particularly hard thrust. 

"I have to say," the alpha rumbles into the other's ear, pulling the heated body under him down to meet each sharp thrust. "I never took you for a standard omega."

Jason growls low in warning but Bruce just smirks against his throat, feeling high and reckless off the combination of aggressive snarls and submissive whines that he's getting out of his mate. His boy is a sea of contradictions. Opposing feelings and thoughts wage a constant war inside the omega. So far from 'standard', Bruce would laugh if he wasn't trying to rile Jason up.

"You want the same thing every in-heat omega wants. A big, strong alpha to  _ breed  _ you properly."

Teeth dig into Bruce's shoulder in retaliation, so hard Jason may have broken through his skin. It just tosses fuel on the fire raging low in his gut, makes that tension building in his groin more intense. 

Pulling off his shoulder, Jason nips his way back up the curve of Bruce's neck, along the alpha's jaw to capture his lips in a burning kiss, all passion and desperation. 

The feel of Jason's soft tongue and warm lips almost pulls a whine from Bruce. 

Then Jason breaks the contact, drops his head back, bearing his throat to Bruce and sighs. " _ Yes _ . Bruce,  _ yes _ . God, fucking  _ breed  _ me."

Seeing Jason's exposed throat makes the world go silent for a moment and he almost misses the words. They've been doing this for awhile now. A couple years at least. Bruce long ago—even before Jason returned to the fold—had come to terms with the fact that he was doomed to love a man who could never love him back. Not the way Bruce wanted. He'd long ago made peace with the fact that Jason would never trust him enough to be bound to him; to allow them to truly be alpha and omega. 

Bruce has always considered Jason his mate. But that has never been mutual and Bruce was certain it never would be. 

The soft, sensitive expanse of thin, unmarked neck—bared in a trust Bruce never thought he would have—glistens with sweat, just as flushed and hot as the rest of Jason's body. 

He pauses, the tight, satin smooth walls of Jason's cunt clenching down around him and his half formed knot as he untangles one of his hands from Jason's.

Reverently, touch feather-light as though he might break the spell, Bruce drags the pad of his fingers over the offering. He barely touches the slight rise of Jason's scent gland, swollen beneath the skin, but the omega gasps, then moans happily, getting impossibly tighter around Bruce's cock.

"Jason," he mutters, aware of the unrestrained rapture and adoration coloring his words. "Please... don't-don't offer this if you don't mean it..."

The younger man's eyelids flutter open, tears clinging to his thick lashes, and the bliss in his offensively green eyes burns into Bruce's soul. The omega's hand is trembling as he cups it over Bruce's cheek.

"Mean it," he says breathlessly, tilting his head further to give Bruce even more room. "Been thinking 'bout it for awhile now."

His heart thuds faster at the revelation. Keeping his eyes fixed on Jason, wary for any flinch or flicker of hesitation or uncertainty, Bruce licks up the side of Jason’s throat, groaning at the salty taste of sweat and the rich, spicy flavor Jason’s scent leaves on his tongue. But the younger man’s eyes close, hand slipping round to the back of Bruce’s head, fingers threading through his hair, and keeps him close.

Still worried this might be a hallucination or a dream or some kind of trick, Bruce moves slowly. He resumes the roll of his hips, making long, measured,  _ deep  _ thrusts as he tentatively presses his teeth to that sensitive gland.

Below him, Jason hums contentedly and arches into Bruce’s touch, twisting strands of Bruce’s still mostly black hair around his fingers. 

But when those fingers apply a hint of pressure to the alpha’s neck, Bruce snaps back like he’s been burned. 

Too good to be true. 

Of course Jason has every right to change his mind. Bruce just wishes he hadn’t gotten his own hopes up so quickly.

However, Jason keeps him from going too far. Keeps him so close, in fact, that Bruce’s nose still brushes against the curve of his neck.

When he looks up, Jason is smiling. It’s a happy but guarded thing and Bruce can’t get a good read on it.

“Sorry,” the younger man purrs. “I couldn’t let you do it without telling you. Just in case it changes something...”

Nothing— _ nothing— _ Bruce can think of would make him change his mind. Right now, Jason could admit he killed the Joker and hung his body in Crime Alley as a warning and Bruce would still choose to make this thing between them official. 

There’s nothing he wants more than to bond with his mate. 

“All that talk. It’s... it’s not hypothetical.”

The way Jason says it, gaze fixed on Bruce’s face, tone quietly hopeful and... concerned... Bruce knows he’s missing something obvious. Jason’s heat always slows his alpha brain though.

With a little puffed out laugh, Jason takes pity on him. 

“I’m pregnant, Bruce,” he says, eyes watching closely for every twitch of muscle. 

Bruce’s breath catches and he accidentally thrusts into Jason a little harder than intended. 

The omega— _ his _ omega—just gives a happy little “ _ Mmm” _ and squirms closer.

Can Jason feel the way his knot suddenly starts to swell faster?

Obviously, Bruce is no stranger to fatherhood. He has four boys, two girls, and a handful of other young people he’s taken under his wing over the years. 

But he has a big house, a lot of money, and the fervent desire to go on this adventure  _ with Jason _ .

Without a word, he tightens his arms around his beloved mate, pressing the length of their bodies together as close as he can get, and kisses his way back to that all important spot at Jason’s throat.

Jason shouts and gushes slick when Bruce finally— _ finally _ —gets to worry his teeth into the delicate skin over the omega's scent gland. He's as gentle as one can be when one purposefully places a permanent scar on the person one loves; a deep, obvious claim. 

Copper and spice mix together quite nicely, Bruce decides as he digs his teeth past the skin and into the muscle, all while keeping up a steady, teasing pace with his hips. 

The younger man moans and goes limp, letting his alpha take the lead. Usually by now Jason would have snarled and flipped their positions, setting a more quickly satisfying rhythm as he impatiently rode Bruce's cock. His boy is no demure flower content to follow when he can lead.

But Jason is checked out, heat and claiming reducing him to his basest desires. He's loose and pliable and it's so rare a sight to see his brows smoothed and muscles relaxed, not tense for a fight or ready to leave at a moment's notice. Jason is lost to this moment and it makes Bruce's heart swell protectively.

He licks the mark to soothe it then presses his lips to his new official mate's and starts fucking him with purpose. Hard, powerful drives into the slick, hot satin of Jason's passage have them both mewling for release.

Holding off long enough for Jason to come again is one of the more difficult things Bruce has done in a long while, especially with the reddened, still bleeding line of his teeth darkening his omega's flesh right before his eyes. He has to grip the base of his shaft, trying not to let the quickly growing bulge of his knot enter the welcoming heat awaiting it or he'll be gone. 

The moment he feels Jason's walls clench around him rhythmically, the moment the slide in and out becomes even smoother, Bruce cries out and shoves his knot where it belongs. Trapping his release inside his mate. 

Shuddering, Jason sags into the pillows with a happy sigh. His eyelids flutter as Bruce uses the time it takes for his knot to come down to lave kisses and licks all over the omega's hyper-sensitive skin. When he gets to the nipple and sucks it between his lips, Jason gasps and whines and whimpers. 

It finally strikes Bruce that the area is especially reactive because Jason's body is changing to accommodate their pups.

Repressing his own shiver, Bruce focuses on the deflation of his knot. 

When Bruce starts to pull out, Jason whines and tries to wrap his legs around the alpha's waist to keep him in place. But it's a feeble attempt. The younger man's muscles are still lax and light.

In a moment of his own weakness, Bruce gives into something ancient and primal inside of himself. He grips one of Jason's strong thighs in one giant palm and forces it out further. With the other hand, Bruce reaches down and spreads the wet lips of Jason's cunt open. Slick glistens thick and enticing. Bruce almost leans in to lick it all up. 

Then he notices a little dribble of translucent white oozing out.

He shifts his fingers, hushing his omega when the younger man whines questioningly at him.

Bruce pries the hole open wider, watches as more of his come seeps out. 

As mesmerizing as it is, something dark and possessive in him growls in frustration. Only Jason's resulting whimper tells Bruce that he also growled out loud. 

"Stuffed you so full of my seed you're leaking," he rumbles between pressing apologetic, appeasing kisses to the inside of Jason's thigh. 

He scoops up the bit of his release that has escaped, pushes it back inside his mate and it's so warm and wet Bruce indulges the urge to finger Jason until the omega is writhing and heaving heavy breaths under him. 

Leaning forward, Bruce claims Jason's mouth in a deep, probing kiss before bringing his finger up to the younger man's mouth.

Before Bruce can even ask, Jason dutifully wraps his lips around the digits and sucks. 

The boy’s eyes part. That lust-hazed, otherworldly green burning everything negative between them away, leaving only this. 

Only them.


End file.
